Bridges of this type that are known have the major disadvantage of having a complex structure requiring much space, inasmuch as they have, on each side of the channel, a support structure that requires extensive installation work particularly when the structure is in the water, and that must be equipped with lifting means that must be powered and perfectly coordinated, which requires sophistication in the design of these means.